


Writing Home

by Arduinna



Category: MASH
Genre: Challenge fic, Elves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/en/users/Speranza">Speranza's</a> fault. All Speranza's fault. She thought an elf challenge would be a good idea. All. Her. Fault. <a href="http://cesperanza.livejournal.com/1395.html">This</a> is what started it all; <a href="http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Elves.html">this</a> is where all the "official" entries are archived. Written January 3, 2003.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Writing Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Speranza's](http://archiveofourown.org/en/users/Speranza) fault. All Speranza's fault. She thought an elf challenge would be a good idea. All. Her. Fault. [This](http://cesperanza.livejournal.com/1395.html) is what started it all; [this](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Elves.html) is where all the "official" entries are archived. Written January 3, 2003.

Charles Emerson Winchester (the Third) settled carefully into the chair, flicking the switches on the tape recorder with his customary precision. A cautious glance assured his privacy, and he cleared his throat before he began.

"Mother, Father. I have done as you asked. I have lived among these -- " nostrils flaring in distaste, he nevertheless discarded his first choice of word, continuing with only a subtle hint of sarcasm to allow his true feelings to show " -- these _people_. Lived in filth and squalor, cold and heat, eating food that I would not feed the dogs at home. What I would not give to stroke those white coats, tug those red ears again! But here I stay, in this fetid hellhole, repairing injuries made to mortal flesh in penance for my sins against my people.

"Father, Mother -- have I not suffered enough? I beg you, allow me to return to our home below Beacon Hill, to make merry once more.

"Your loving, and forevermore obedient, son,

"Teàrlach"


End file.
